1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an application determination method, and an application determination program, for determining an application to be consecutively executed after terminating or suspending a predetermined application.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device has been provided, which is capable of storing a plurality of applications, and activating at least one of the plurality of applications. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-035880 has proposed a devise that is capable of manually switching a plurality of applications.